Unfaithful
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Draco est amoureux d'Harry et cela est réciproque. Cela fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensembles, ils savent tous les deux que Draco est infidèle alors pourquoi restentils ensemble? Par amour? OS Songfic HPDM


**Notes:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling(vous commencez à le savoir...) et la chanson est à Rihana (Unfaithful), pour que ce soit plus compréhensible j'ai mis les paroles en français(que j'ai un peu modifiée j'avoues)

Ceci est un slash HPDM...vous êtes prévenu

Draco venait de transplaner et était à présent dans le salon de la maison qu'il partageait avec Harry depuis deux ans, depuis la fin de la guerre en fait. La guerre avait au moins eu le mérite de les rapprocher, au début Harry avait été septique par rapport à son changement de camp et puis, il lui avait fait confiance. Le survivant avait su faire tomber chacune des barrières qu'un Malfoy se doit de mettre entre lui et les autres. Draco ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il savait que cet amour avait toujours été enfouit en eux. Ils l'avaient juste accepté il y a deux ans. Dray n'avait pas toute suite rejoint l'ordre du phoenix, il avait d'abord suivit son père, comme tout bon fils aristocrate, il avait donc été mangemort. Heureusement à la mort de Voldemort, la marque avait été effacé comme pour masquer l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Le jeune Malfoy ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, et les personnes qu'il avait tué quand il était mangemort revenaient chaque nuit le hanter. Le fait qu'il avait rejoint le côté de la lumière n'avait pas expié ces fautes, rien ne pourrait jamais racheter ses meurtres. C'est ce dégout pour les meurtres d'innocent qui l'avait fait basculer du côté d'Harry, il avait été voir Severus Rogue et l'avait supplié de l'aider. A cette époque, Draco ne savait pas que son professeur de potion était un espion pour l'ordre, mais c'était la seule personne qui l'avait toujours aidé. Et il avait eu raison de croire en son professeur, parce qu'il l'avait mené à l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black et été parvenu à le faire accepter au sein de l'ordre. Les jeunes gryffondors avaient eu du mal à l'accueillir parmis eux, et puis ils avaient cru en lui. Mais aujourd'hui, Draco savait qu'il ne méritait pas la confiance qu'Harry et ses amis lui avaient offert, il ne les avaient certes pas trahis durant la guerre, mais il trahissait Harry chaque jour que Merlin faisait depuis.

_Histoire de ma vie,  
Chercher pour une bonne conduite_

_Mais c'est comme si elle m'ignorait._

Draco s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, il aimait vraiment Harry Potter, il l'aimait comme un fou. Et pourtant il le trompait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, à chaque fois qu'un autre homme le draguait. Il se détruisait en même temps qu'il salissait Harry. Il aurait aimé dire non, ou ne pas chercher le regard des autres, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours été ainsi, mais il aurait tant voulu que ça change pour Harry. L'ancien gryffondor méritait tellement plus. La culpabilité, une notion qui était avant étrangère à un Malfoy, rongeait de plus en plus le dernier descendant de cette lignée pure.

_Douleur dans mon âme,  
Parce que ça semble si faux  
Qu'il aime autant ma compagnie_

Harry avait été la première personne que Draco avait respecté. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce respect que Draco n'avait cessé de provoquer le jeune homme durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il l'avait hait d'être à sa hauteur, parce qu'Harry était le seul à lui tenir tête. Et les Malfoy n'aiment pas les gens qui tiennent tête, Draco avait essayé de faire de la vie d'Harry un enfer, et il n'y arrivait qu'aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne voulait maintenant que son bonheur. Harry avait été sa bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'il avait changé de camp, parce qu'il lui avait tendu la main. Décidement le survivant était trop bon pour son propre bien. Draco avait essayé d'être à sa hauteur, mais il était trop différent, il avait toujours été lâche et il s'était toujours servit des autres. Drake avait essayé de changer pour Harry, parce que contrairement à ce que montrent ses actes, il l'aimait vraiment. Seulement avec lui, il avait toujours peur de ne pas être assez bien alors il s'interdisait d'être vraiment lui pour ne jamais voir de la déception dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Il est plus qu'un homme  
Et c'est plus que de l'amour  
Et la raison pour laquelle le ciel est bleu  
Et que les nuages passent au travers  
C'est parce que je suis encore parti  
Et que pour lui, je ne peux simplement pas être vrai._

Ça avait marché au début, il n'avait vu que du bonheur dans les yeux verts émeraudes du survivant. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus aveugle, il savait qu'il détruisait Harry à petits feux, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentrait après l'avoir trompé, il voyait la peur dans les yeux du jeune homme. Mais ils faisaient tous les deux semblants, Harry semblant de ne pas être au courant des trahisons de son amant, Draco semblant de ne pas voir qu'Harry était au courant. C'était tellement pathétique, seulement que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre? Draco s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, à chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux de son ange obscurcis par la douleur et la tristesse, Draco se promettait de ne plus jamais recommencer...mais il recommençait toujours... Les relations avec les autres hommes qu'il fréquentait étaient purement sexuelles, les autres n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux de l'ancien mangemort. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'en détacher et à être fidèle?

_Et je sais qu'il sait que je suis infidèle  
Et que ça le tue de l'intérieur  
De savoir que j'ai du plaisir avec plein d'autres gars.  
Je peux le voir mourir._

Draco savait bien qu'il faisait du mal à l'être qui l'aimait, mais quand il était dans les bras d'un autre il l'oubliait. Il oubliait tout ce qu'Harry avait fait pour lui, et tout ce qu'il continuait à faire par amour. L'ancien serpentard voyait bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il était avec Harry, ce dernier profitait de chacune des secondes que Dray lui offrait. Il était tendre et attentioné avec lui, et quand Draco était dans leur maison, Harry n'était jamais très loin.

_Je peux le sentir dans les airs  
Pendant que je coiffe mes cheveux,  
Me préparant pour une autre journée.  
Un baiser volant sur Ma joue_

Lorsque Draco s'apprête à partir, il sent le regard d'Harry sur lui et il fait tout pour l'éviter parce qu'il y verrait trop de peur et trop de souffrance. Mais à chaque fois qu'il part, Draco tente de rassurer Harry, même si ils savent tous les deux que c'est faux, ça non plus Dray ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il veut protéger son ange, alors que c'est lui qui le tue lentement. Parfois il croit vraiment ce qu'il lui dit, mais dès qu'il franchit la porte de leur maison il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas ses résolutions... Et il sait aussi qu'Harry le sait. Pourtant Harry reste par amour, parce qu'il veut profiter des instants que Draco lui accordent, parce que même si il n'avait que des miettes il resterait parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Dray s'en veut de cette dépendance qu'il a crée, parce que c'est à cause de cela qu'Harry souffre autant, mais il est heureux qu'harry reste parce qu'il ne pourrait survivre sans lui.

_Il est ici à contrecoeur  
Comme si j'allais rentrer tard  
J'ai dit que je ne serai pas long  
Que je sors juste avec des amis  
Un menteur n'aurait pas eu à le dire  
Parce que tous les deux nous savons  
Où je m'en vais  
Et nous le savons que trop bien_

Une fois de plus Dray a trompé Harry, il a encore le parfum de son amant d'une nuit, mais à peine a-t-il attérit dans leur salon qu'Harry lui saute dans les bras et le serre très fort, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de repartir et de le laisser seul. Dray sait que si le survivant est prêt à tous lui pardonner, c'est parce qu'il espère qu'un jour Dray arrêtera de le tromper et parce qu'il a confiance en lui, malgré toutes les fois où il l'a trompé, il se dit que si il revient c'est qu il l'aime, alors tant pis si le blond pense à un autre, tant pis si il ne lui est pas fidèle. Tant qu'il reviendra vers lui, Harry lui pardonnera. Et Draco ne le sait que trop bien, et il s'en veut davantage, de profiter ainsi de l'amour du brun.

_Sa confiance  
Je pourrai aussi bien prendre un fusil et le mettre à sa tête  
Pour tenter d'en avoir plus  
Je ne veux plus faire ça encore une fois_

Draco plonge son regard dans celui de son amour, parce que cette fois-ci il ne veut plus le fuir, parce que cette fois-ci il veut absolument tenir ses résolutions. Car Draco ne supporte plus de le tromper, de le voir déperir un peu plus chaque jour, de le voir souffrir à chaque fois qu'il passe la porte. Alors Draco se promet de ne plus lui faire de mal et de reprendre le relation là où ils en étaient lorque Dray ne trompait pas encore Harry. Ainsi Harry aura eu raison d'avoir confiance en lui et il retournera enfin à la hauteur de l'ancien gryffondor. Oui cette fois Draco tiendra sa promesse qu'il cèle d'un baiser passionné.

_Je ne veux plus faire ça encore une fois  
Je ne veux pas être la raison qui fait que  
Chaque fois que je passe la porte  
Je peux le voir mourir un peu plus de l'intérieur  
Je ne veux pas lui faire mal encore une fois  
Je ne veux pas lui enlever sa vie  
Je ne veux plus être...  
Un meurtrier_

Il la tiendra...jusqu'à la prochaine fois et au fond, ils le savent tous les deux. Parce que malgré son amour pour Harry, le jeune homme ne lui suffit pas et il ira toujours voir ailleurs...parce qu'il l'a toujours fait et qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

FIN

**PS:** Si vous avez des conseils, des suggestions, des remarques, ... , n'hésitez pas bien au contraire!

Ah je suis en train d'écrire une fic à chapitre mais j'ai du mal à écrire les dialogues, est-ce que quelqu'un à des conseils pour que ça ne coupe pas le récit avec des «dit-il furieusement(...)»?

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


End file.
